Dinner For Two
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Arthur's anniversary surprise dinner gets spoiled by his children, but he can't be too angry at them when it all turns out to be a lovely dinner for the two of them.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 680

Title: Dinner For Two

Note: Arthur wants to spoil Molly with a surprise but it gets ruined by their youngest children.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 8: Muggle Studies: Muggle Schools: Task #1. Sunnydale High School - Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Write about someone failing to keep a secret

Yearly:

Prompt 318 {Pairing] Molly/Arthur

* * *

Arthur placed a silencing charm on the kitchen, content on surprising his wife with special anniversary dinner, he started taking out pots and pans, glad that Molly had chosen the day to go out with the children to a park, so as long as they went straight there, and didn't come into the kitchen, his secret was safe.

He took his time, making tomato soup and croutons. He stood chopping the tomatoes by hand, Molly always insisted food tasted better when prepared the Muggle way. She just didn't always have the time. He appreciated all she did for this family, all the more reason why he wanted to spoil his wife.

Then he decorated the table with flying paper lanterns. He even set up their vintage record player to set some mood music to the room.

"Fred, George, no," he heard just before the kitchen door opened and Molly came following him inside. A smile lit up her face. "So this was why I wasn't allowed in here?" She asked with a grin.

Arthur sighed, seeing the twins rush for the cupboard with the granola bars. The aroma in the kitchen was already pleasant, and he was quite pleased with what he had managed. He knew it would still be a few hours before the soup was ready, he had planned it that way so they could have a quiet dinner just the two of them.

"Aw, aren't you sweet, darling," Molly said, walking over to kiss his cheek.

"It was supposed to be a secret," he muttered. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"I promise to act surprised," she said with a laugh.

"Happy anniversary love," Arthur said.

"For better or worse," she said with a grin, kissing him again before heading out with the children.

* * *

After Molly came back with the children, Arthur's mother was going to come over to fetch them, at least that part of the surprise hadn't been ruined by the curious children.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Molly asked her surprised. She had been bathing the twins and wasn't expecting company.

"I'm here to fetch the children," she said with a grin.

"All of them?" Molly asked shocked.

"Yes dear, your husband wanted some alone time with you," she said.

"Isn't he a darling?" Molly replied with a laugh.

"I raised him well," Arthur's mother replied.

"Children! Granny is here!" She cried up the stairs and the brood came bounding down, followed closely by the twins who had just turned eight recently.

"Granny!" Percy cried, rushing towards the elderly woman to hug her. Percy had always been her favourite, even though they say grandmothers aren't supposed to have favourites. Bill and Charlie were just too busy for her, while Percy would sit and listen to stories.

* * *

Arthur sighed as the last of the surprise got ruined. He should have known better than trying to keep anything a secret from his wife, not only did the children not allow it, but she also knew him so well she would have figured it out anyway.

He gave his wife the lovely red dress he had gotten for her and told her to spend the rest of the afternoon having a nice bubble bath then dressing up for the date.

When she walked into the kitchen with the main lights off and the floating lanterns illuminating the table, she gasped. "It's beautiful," she said.

Arthur took her by the hand and led her to the table. She saw the flowers on the table that Arthur had picked from the garden.

"I love it," Molly whispered in awe, hearing the soft music from the record player.

"I'm so glad you like it," Arthur grinned.

"You even made my favourite," she added.

"Of course," Arthur said, pulling out her seat for her.

After dinner the two lovers were feeling amorous, so they started kissing in the kitchen before leaving the kitchen as is to leave for their bedroom. That night led to the conception of another child, one they would name Ron Weasley.


End file.
